Merritt TrainBoy's Tomy Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures's List of Trains.
Here is a list of trains in Merritt TrainBoy's Shining Time Station's Thomas Comes To Breakfast and Other Stories US episodes. Thomas Comes To Breakfast and Other Stories *In Thomas Comes To Breakfast, Thomas, Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice arrive at a station, since Thomas has worked his branchline for many years and has known it very well. *In Pop Goes The Diesel, Duck takes three coaches for Henry, but gets all eleven freight cars and a caboose shunted together, then goes past Henry, Gordon, and James with a freight train. Duck later tricks a visitor named Devious Diesel into trying to take nine freight cars from a siding, only to fail, and clearing the mess up with the Breakdown Train, after Duck leaves, hauling eleven freight cars and a caboose. After teased by Billy and Emery Elizabeth from TonyGoldWing72's engine forms and the foolish freight cars, Diesel decides to sulk in the shed. *In Diesel's Devious Deeds, Diesel, sulking, is shunting several freight cars into their rightful places, before Duck bumps a freight car away. Diesel decides to tell lies about Duck by talking to the foolish freight cars, who tease poor Henry, Gordon, and James, who send poor Duck away, after he takes five freight cars and a caboose into a siding, leaving poor Billy and Emery Elizabeth, who are shocked, to feel worried. *In A Close Shave for Duck, Duck helps Edward with seven freight cars and a caboose up Gordon's hill, but gets chased by Edward's foolish freight cars, and pulls them along the line toward James, who is hauling three coaches, a boxcar, and a caboose out of the station. As Duck nearly crashes into James's train, he crashes into a Barber's shop, and comes off the rails. As Thomas arrives with the Breakdown train to save Duck, he pulls the freight cars away, and pulls Duck out of the Barber's shop, leaving Duck to come home, and please Henry, Gordon, James, Thomas, Percy, Emery Elizabeth, and Billy. *In Gordon Takes A Dip, Henry passes Gordon, hauling four freight cars and a caboose, but later pulls three coaches, leaving Gordon to land in a ditch, and get pulled out by James and Henry. *In A Cow on the Line, Edward takes nine cattle cars and a caboose to a market town, but loses his three cattle cars and caboose, then leaves his six cattle cars in a siding with an old cross Toby, and Gordon and Henry laughing at poor Edward, who stays at his station, hauling three coaches. As Gordon thunders by his four coaches on the Wil Nor Wester train, he meets Bluebell, a cow on the bridge, and when Henry and his three coaches can't send poor Bluebell away, Percy collects Edward's lost three cattle cars and caboose, and brings Bluebell's calf to her mother. *In Double Trouble (Season 2), Thomas arrives at the station, hauling Annie, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice, to meet Toby, Henrietta, and Victoria, and even Percy, and his three freight cars and a caboose. Thomas gets covered in coal dust, and when he is not in time for his next train, he gets cleaned and feels more cheerful, after Toby, Henrietta, and Victoria, who get a new boxcar called Elsie take Annie, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice out for a run. When Thomas collects his four coaches, Percy, his three freight cars, and caboose, crash into a siding with the unsafe buffers. *In Trouble in the Shed, Edward shunts two freight cars, then finds twelve coaches for Henry, Gordon, and James to take on long journeys. As Edward arrives with two milk tankers, looking upset, Gordon clanks by with the Wil Nor Wester, hauling four coaches. Luckily, a new tank engine called Percy, who has arrived, shunts two coaches with Edward pushing three freight cars, and scares poor Percy by blowing steam at him. As Percy, Annie, and Clarabel puff along into the station, Edward and his three coaches, along with Thomas and two other coaches, arrive. Note *Thomas has four facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, annoyed face, and sad face. *Gordon has three facial expressions like his happy face, angry face, and sad face. *James has four facial expressions like his happy face, red nosed face, scared face, and angry face. *Percy has three facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, and tired face. Category:Merritt TrainBoy